THE LONG WAY HOME Pt1
by RMASTERS
Summary: Maggie Poole comes to Hawaii on a mission...What is it?


The characters in this story belong to and are the property  
  
of Donald P. Bellisario.  
  
This story is for the sole entertainment of Magnum, P.I. fans.  
  
Enjoy this fourth episode in this series.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
THE LONG WAY HOME  
  
BY  
  
ROBIN MASTERS   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-MAGGIES QUARTERS-NIGHT  
  
Captain Margaret (Maggie) Poole steps inside her quarters shutting the door  
  
behind her. Dressed in her Blue uniform, takes her hat off sets her hat and  
  
purse down on the stand by the door, puts the briefcase under her left arm.   
  
With her right hand while walking over to the couch, takes the pins that held  
  
her hair back out as her reddish blond hair falls to just below her shoulders.  
  
She sat the briefcase down on the couch takes her jacket off and sat down on  
  
the couch dropping the coat beside her, with right hand puts it on the back  
  
of her neck, rubbing it moving her head up and down, it had been a long day,  
  
she was tired the going away party, and the farewells brought a tear to her  
  
eyes.  
  
Her assignment at NSA London was over, now she would return to Washington for  
  
her new assignment, with the rank of Captain.   
  
She reached over and picks up the briefcase, opens the lid and takes out her  
  
orders, reading them for a second time, she lays them down on the coffee table,  
  
she gets up walks to the bedroom and a short time passed as water is running  
  
in the shower, the sound of the shower being turn off, a few minutes passed,  
  
Maggie walked out of her bedroom, her hair wet and dressed in a bathrobe, and  
  
no shoes, drying her hair with a towel. She walks over to her window and looks   
  
through the blinds to the street below, its was night in London and her last.  
  
INT-AIRPORT TERMINAL-BAGGAGE-GATE-DAY  
  
Maggie walked from the Baggage checkin to gate 31A for her flight to Washington,  
  
she looks at the wall clock, it was ten a.m. she has an hour to wait.  
  
People walked through the terminal to different gates meeting and saying goodbye  
  
to friends and families who came to see them off.  
  
Maggie walked to her waiting area, several people sat waiting for the call to  
  
board flight 723. Nervous she looked again at the clock twenty minutes passed,  
  
soon there should be the call for her to board.  
  
Her thoughts were of the trip over three years ago, and how it felt when she  
  
stepped off the plane and stood in the same airport.  
  
The sound of a voice brought her back to now.  
  
VOICE  
  
Will all passengers for flight 723 please  
  
now go to the boarding gate......... gate  
  
31A for Washington.........  
  
Maggie got up from her seat and walked towards the gate.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-AIRPORT-PLANE-DAY  
  
View Wide bodied plane taking off.  
  
13:00 DEC 28 2000  
  
NIA HEADQUARTERS-LANGLEY VA-SNOW-DAY  
  
INT-GENERAL BUCK GREENES OFFICE  
  
Buck sat at his desk, reading a message that just came in, the sound of the   
  
snow plow going by his office window makes him turn his head looking out at  
  
the heavy snow falling, he shakes his head.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Damn it...looks like I'll spend the night here.(out loud)  
  
A smile comes over his face as the message was in reference to Captain Poole  
  
being enroute to Washington. Her new assignment would be to take his place at  
  
NIA, Maggie had been trained to take his spot.  
  
After 35 years he would retire stepping down June 1st. A knock on his door, he  
  
looks up.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Enter....  
  
The door opens a male Sergeant steps inside and comes to attention.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
What is it Malone?  
  
MALONE  
  
Seems the roads are closed out of here Sir.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Yeah sorta figured on staying here tonight...  
  
MALONE  
  
Sir...With your permission...I would like to  
  
send all but a token staff home....  
  
Greene looks towards the window and then back at Sergeant Malone.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Okay...Keep enough to man Crypto...Security and  
  
have Lieutenant Kinsley assign three officers to  
  
each of the watch sections......  
  
MALONE  
  
Yes Sir....Anything else?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Advise Lieutenant Kinsley I'll be here till this  
  
lets off.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Malone turns and walks towards the door.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Malone....One more thing...send out for some chow..  
  
MALONE  
  
Yes Sir..I'll see to it.  
  
Malone steps out to the hallway shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
08:00 DECEMBER 30 2000  
  
NIA BUILDING LANGLEY VA  
  
INT-HALLWAY-MAIN OFFICE-DAY  
  
Captain Poole walks down the hall towards General Greenes office, in her hand  
  
she carried her orders and her files in a yellow envelope.  
  
VOICE(male)  
  
May I help you Captain?  
  
Maggie stops and looks towards a Navy Lieutenant.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Is General Greene in?  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
Yes Mam...  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I'm Captain Margaret Poole.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
I'm Bob Kinsley...Heard alot about you.  
  
Maggie smiles and walked to Bucks door, she takes her right hand and knocks  
  
a voice from inside the room.  
  
VOICE  
  
Yes...Enter.  
  
Maggie opens the door and steps inside shutting the door behind her.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-BUCK GREENS OFFICE-DAY  
  
Maggie stops inside the door as Buck gets up from his chair.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Welcome back Captain...Please come in.  
  
Maggie walked over to Bucks desk and hand him her orders and the files.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Thank you Sir...Glad to be back.  
  
Buck takes the orders and the files lays them on his desk, looks at Maggie.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Please have a seat...  
  
Maggie forces a smile and sat down in the leather black chair.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Thank You Sir.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Drop the Sir...Its still Buck...  
  
Maggie looks down at the floor for a moment, looks up at Buck.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Aren't you going to read my orders?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
I know what your orders say....your here to take  
  
over this job....  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Yes Sir...  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
My time is up...going to retire June 1st...  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Retire Sir....  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
You were trained for this job...From your reports  
  
from London...Sec/Nav wants you for the job...I  
  
have to agree....  
  
Buck gets up from the chair and walks to the window, looks out with his back  
  
turned.  
  
Maggie follows Buck with her eyes.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
I have a job for you...   
  
MAGGIE  
  
Sir.....  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Maggie...I need you to go to Hawaii...  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Hawaii Sir...   
  
Buck turns and looks at Maggie.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum is there...I want him back..  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I don't understand Sir..  
  
Buck walked back to his desk and sat down.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Magnum retired in May...I have a Lieutenant  
  
running NIA Pearl....But...I know that over  
  
the past six months Magnum has been helping  
  
Lieutenant Porter run the operation.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Thomas is back in Hawaii?   
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
The reports show his format...I wanted him to  
  
take over in June but he didn't want the job.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
What can I do Sir? I haven't seen him in twelve  
  
years....  
  
Buck looks at the folder and back at Maggie.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
You have 14 days leave on your orders...I'll make  
  
it 30 days in Hawaii...Just get Magnum back in the  
  
Navy...  
  
MAGGIE  
  
What about Lieutenant Porter?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Buck opens the top drawer, takes a file folder out, looks up.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
A few months ago I sent Lieutenant Commander Wells  
  
out there..She failed...Wells has been assigned to  
  
NSG San Diego.....So Maggie I need you to go...  
  
Maggie looks down at the floor and then back up at Buck Greene.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Sir...Can I think about this?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
There's something you aren't telling me isn't  
  
there?  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Yes Sir...  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Want to tell me?  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I'd rather not.  
  
Buck looks in her eyes and she looks down at the floor.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Okay go home and call me this evening...I'll  
  
be here late.....I need your answer..  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Yes Sir....I will.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
At least think it over.  
  
Maggie gets up and walks towards the door, stops and looks back at Buck.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I am glad to be back Sir.  
  
Maggie opens the door and steps out into the hallway, shutting the door  
  
behind her.  
  
INT-MAGGIES QUARTERS-LIVINGROOM-NIGHT  
  
Maggie opens the door, steps inside turning the wall switch on, the lamp on  
  
table comes on, she walks across the room, looking down at the still unpacked  
  
suitcase.  
  
The thought of seeing Magnum again brings a smile. She looked at her watch, it  
  
was 8:00 PM, she walked over to her phone, picks up the receiver and dials  
  
Bucks office.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
EXT-ESTATE MAIN GATE - CAB-DRIVER-DAY  
  
A cab turns in at the main gate the driver reached out and pressed the button  
  
on the intercom.  
  
VOICE ( over Speaker)  
  
Yes May I help you?  
  
DRIVER  
  
I have a lady here who would like to see  
  
Thomas Magnum.  
  
VOICE (over speaker)  
  
Yes, I will open the gate please just follow  
  
the driveway up to the house.  
  
DRIVER  
  
Thank you.  
  
The gate opens the driver pulls away through the gate and moves slowly up the  
  
driveway to the main house.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE-STUDY  
  
Higgins watched the panel the light turns red showing the gate is closing, a  
  
new system that Magnum had just installed. When it was green the gate was  
  
closed and secure.  
  
EXT-CAB-MAIN HOUSE FRONT  
  
The cab stops the female pays the driver and steps out of the cab, shutting the  
  
door looking around the estate and the cab pulls away.  
  
Maggie turns and walks to the front door.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE STUDY HALLWAY FRONT DOOR  
  
Higgins knows that the passenger was let off and that the cab was leaving the  
  
estate, it was then necessary to wait and pass the cab back through the gate.  
  
Higgins grows impatient as it seems like forever it was taking this cab to   
  
reach the gate, then the buzzer rings.  
  
VOICE( over Speaker)  
  
I am at the gate.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes....it should be opening.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door, Higgins is somewhat aggrivated,  
  
not with the party who was at the door but the driver of the cab.  
  
Higgins checks the buttons on his jacket and walks to the door, reached for the  
  
door nob, and opens the door.  
  
Looking at the female who was about 40 years in age, red hair, blue eyes and  
  
dressed in a Naval Officers Uniform.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS  
  
My God, Maggie, Maggie Poole.( shocked)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hello Mr. Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Please come in won't you.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Tought you would never ask.(smiles  
  
HIGGINS  
  
We will go to the study and tell me why you  
  
are here.  
  
They walk across the hall, pass the stairs to the second floor were on her   
  
right and straight ahead of her is the study.  
  
INT STUDY-FRENCH DOORS  
  
They walk into the study, Maggie Poole looks around the room then towards the  
  
open french doors leading to the beach.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Please sit down and make yourself comfortable.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thank you Mr. Higgins  
  
Maggie sat down and takes her hat off lays it on the stand beside her chair.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Can I offer you something to drink?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, a cup of your famous tea please.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes, that I can do, (smiles)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Mr. Higgins, is Thomas here?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes, he is I believe he is in the guest house  
  
as we speak....  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I would like to see him .  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes I'll go and tell him your here.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
One thing Mr. Higgins(pause) don't tell him  
  
that its me.  
  
HIGGINS   
  
Please Maggie...It's Jonathan..I am sorry, but  
  
I don't understand? (puzzled)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I will explain after I see him.  
  
Maggie gets up setting the cup of tea on the stand and walked to the french   
  
doors.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Please...After twelve years it would be better  
  
this way.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Then if you will excuse me I'll see if  
  
Magnum will come up.  
  
Higgins walked to the front door and opens stepping to the porch closing it  
  
behind him.  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE-LIVING ROOM-BEDROOM  
  
Higgins opens the door and steps inside, looking down to the livingroom he  
  
walked down the steps to the kitchen, then down the remaining steps. Looking  
  
as he walked across the livingroom for anything that may show the sign of a  
  
overnight guest, stops at the bedroom door, he knocks on the door with several  
  
hard knocks, no answer. He opens the door and slowly walks in, still not  
  
knowing if Magnum may have a guest in his room.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS  
  
MAGNUM, MAGNUM wake up!  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Go away, I am sleeping.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Magnum, wake up there's someone here to see you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
In a sleepy voice, who?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
A Naval Officer Magnum, a female Naval Officer.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Who Lieutenant Porter?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum sat up looking at Higgins.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok....let me get a shower first.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Then, I will tell the lady that your on your way.  
  
Higgins walks out of Magnums bedroom and across the livingroom, up the steps  
  
and to the front door, opens it steps out shutting the door behind him.  
  
INT MAIN HOUSE STUDY  
  
Maggie turns as she hears the front door, open and Higgins steps through the  
  
doorway closing the door behind him.  
  
Higgins walked into the study looking over at Maggie.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
He will be up shortly he was sleeping.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Really at this time of day?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes I am affraid so, nothing changes.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Does seem that way. (smiles)  
  
INT GUEST HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum walked from the bedroom at a quick pace, picking up his hat, wallet,  
  
and car keys. He walks up the steps to the door opens it, stepping through  
  
as shutting the door behind him.  
  
EXT LAWN - MAIN HOUSE FRONT DOOR (Wide view)  
  
He walked across the yard to the main house and is thinking who is wanting to  
  
see him as he reached for the front door, he turns the nob and enters.  
  
INT-HALLWAY-STUDY  
  
Magnum is walking towards the study standing beside the desk is Higgins.  
  
Looking around he sees no one else but Higgins who looks like the cat who ate  
  
the canary.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
You got here at last.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ok Higgins, I'm here now will you tell me....  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes.......she is out on the Varanda.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I am not sure whats going on here but what ever  
  
it is your happy about something.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Actually, quit happy.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes I would think so.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum looking at Higgins walks to the french doors and out on the Varanda,  
  
he sees the form of a female Naval officer with her back turned away from the  
  
door looking out over the ocean, He can see the bars on her shoulder boards of  
  
her white uniform that she is the rank of Captain.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hello I am Thomas Magnum you ask to see me.  
  
She turned her head looking towards Magnum, his mouth drops open and as tires  
  
to speak, and finally does.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maggie! (smiles)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hello Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM   
  
What are you doing here?  
  
(Walking over to her.)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I was transferred here.  
  
Magnum walked to her looks down at her.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Transferred here, why?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
The reports that Lieutenant Porter sent back  
  
saying you were here.  
  
(pause)  
  
Also you turned down the job, so it came back  
  
to me as you can say I have made a full circle.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah I turned it down, but why you Maggie?  
  
Maggie turned and walked away from Magnum, he watched every step she takes, she  
  
stops and turns, looks at him.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
This is my last assignment I ask to finish here,  
  
I am leaving the Navy, I have enough time in now  
  
for retirement so I am going to take it, and well  
  
stay here.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Its been that long Maggie? It seems like only it was  
  
just yesterday you were just a Lieutenant (jg).  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I already had four years in when I reported here for  
  
duty. I was here for seven years, and then with Buck  
  
in Washington for four, then to London for three years  
  
I have the time with this assignment two years left.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So after that what then Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Don't know yet, have to see what happens.  
  
(pause)  
  
How's Lily Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
She's fine, thanks for asking.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Still living in Virginia?  
  
Maggie walked over to the table and sat down, waiting for Magnum to answer.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No.....she's at the Naval Academy...  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sorta figured that would happen.(smiles)  
  
MAGNUM   
  
Yeah kinda in the plan I guess....  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yeah I guess so.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So why are you here?  
  
Maggie looks down at the table looking back at Magnum and stands up.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I should be going I still have to get signed  
  
in, l left my bags in an airport locker.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I can drive you to the base on the way can pick  
  
up your your things.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sure, that would be great, thanks.  
  
They walk back into the study, Higgins was still at work on the reports for the  
  
Attorney John Lee.  
  
Higgins looks up takes his glasses off, lays them on the desk and looks up.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
It has been really nice seeing you again.   
  
MAGGIE   
  
You to Mr. Higgins.   
  
Maggie walked over to the stand and picks up her hat holding it in her hand she  
  
turns and looks at Higgins.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I told you after I seen Thomas I would tell  
  
you why I am here.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Yes, you did.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I was transferred here and this is to be my last  
  
duty assignment, I will be leaving the Navy next  
  
year, and retiring.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I would say then, your planning to stay here.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes Higgins your right as always.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We were just leaving...Maggie has to report in.  
  
  
  
HIGGINS  
  
You will come back won't you.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I will Mr. Higgins.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
Please it's Jonathan.  
  
Maggie smiles and nods her head yes, Magnum walks behind Maggie a step to the  
  
door, and Higgins follows and stands at the open door, looking out as the Jimmy  
  
pulls away.  
  
EXT-JIMMY-DRIVEWAY-MAIN GATE  
  
The Jimmy pulls away and moves down the driveway towards the gate, leaving the  
  
estate as gate closed.  
  
INT AIRPORT LOCKERS-BAGGAGE PICKUP  
  
Magnum walks behind Maggie as she walked towards the lockers she looks at her  
  
key and then for the locker she stops opens the door and takes out two clothing  
  
bags, handing them to Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
This all?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
No, have to pick the rest up at Bagage pick up.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I kinda guessed that. (smiles)  
  
They walk through the airport to pick up the baggage that Maggie had left to  
  
pick up later, she opens her purse takes out the claim ticket and waits for the  
  
man to wait on her.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sir, can I get some help here?  
  
BAGGAGE MASTER  
  
Yes Mam be right with you.  
  
Having finished he walks over to her, looks at the claim ticket.  
  
He walked to the luggage carrier, and starts taking the suitcase's off with the  
  
claim number, Magnum looks his eyes get bigger as he counts six bags.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maggie after seeing this I would say you are  
  
going to stay here awhile.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Maggie looks at Magnum with the school girl smile.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I am sorry, but the rest is being shipped later.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
This isn't all of it?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
All that I could bring with me.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I don't know where I am going to put all this.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Guess I should have taken a cab?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No, just glad I brought the Jimmy and not the  
  
Ferrari.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sorry Thomas, just couldn't decide really what to bring.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So you just brought everthing.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, why not, I'll just sort it all later........  
  
Will you get a cart please.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I figured that was what you would have to do.  
  
.....Now you need a cart.  
  
Magnum looked around and finds a cart walked back to where he left Maggie and  
  
her luggage, Maggie sat on a suitcase setting it on end using it as a chair,  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Now if this isn't something to see a Navy Captain  
  
sitting on a suit case in one of the busiest Airports  
  
in the world....My Captain Poole. (smiles)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Please Thomas if we hurry I just may make it in time,  
  
I have to report by 16:00, this gives me less than 35  
  
minutes.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Magnum starts to load the cart, looked over at Maggie who is now laughing, who  
  
trys to look with a sober face.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Don't worry we'll make it.  
  
The last suit case was loaded on the cart, she put the cloths bags on top of  
  
the suit cases and Magnum started pushing the cart through the Airport and to  
  
the front door, Maggie was fully amuzed as Magnum looked like a bagage handler.  
  
EXT-AIRPORT PARKING LANE  
  
Magnum put the last suit case in the back of the Jimmy then lays two cloths  
  
bags in on top of the suit cases. Maggie sat in the front seat, looking at her  
  
watch and she now has ten mintues to be on the base.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thomas can you please step on it.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You bet.  
  
INT-JIMMY   
  
Magnum starts the engine, looks first towards the traffic and it was clear,  
  
steps down on the accelerator the tires scream as the smoke rolls out from  
  
under the back of the Jimmy.  
  
  
  
EXT-NAVAL BASE PEARL HARBOR MAIN GATE  
  
Magnum looked down at his watch as he turns in to the entrance of the main gate,  
  
he looked over at Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Told you we'd make it.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
We did didn't we.  
  
Magnum was waved through, and he turns to the left at the next street, looks  
  
down at her watch and it was going to be real close.  
  
EXT-NAVAL ADMIN BUILDING  
  
Magnum parked the Jimmy, Maggie fixed her hair found her hat which was now at  
  
her feet, and looks at Magnum.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I'll never tell you to step on it again.  
  
(upset at her appearance)  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I knew you was mad.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thomas, Mad doesn't even start to define my  
  
feelings right now.  
  
  
  
She puts her hat on opens the door and starts to walk away.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes what is it.  
  
Magnum points to his hat and then points to her, she puts her hand up, feels  
  
that it is on backwards. She stomps her foot and walks to the door of the admin  
  
office.  
  
INT ADMIN OFFICE  
  
Maggie walked to the main desk, a young Petty officer on duty walks over to the  
  
desk.  
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
May I help you.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes...I am reporting for duty.  
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
Your Orders Mam.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, I am sorry.  
  
She opened her purse takes out the envelope and hands it to him. He takes the  
  
papers out of the envelope and walks to the desk takes out the checkin log,  
  
looks and sees that it was the wrong one, officers has a black binder on the  
  
spine, getting the right log walked back to where Maggie was standing.  
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
I am Sorry Captain Poole I am usually more  
  
effeciant.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thats fine, your doing fine.  
  
PETTEY OFFICER  
  
You were to report before 16:00 since you had  
  
to wait I will log you in at 15:30 Mam.......  
  
Will that be alright?  
  
(pause)  
  
Let me check with BOQ and advise them that you  
  
are on your way...They should Mam give me your  
  
building and room number.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, thank you.  
  
The petty officer walked over to the phone and dials a phone number and writes  
  
it down with her name and Rank, walks back to the desk and hands her the paper  
  
with her building number.  
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
Here you are Captain, and do you require any  
  
assistance?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thank you for asking but I have someone with me.  
  
Maggie turns and walked away feeling more at ease that she made it she was signed  
  
in, now there would be the next step getting to her quarters, getting settled  
  
and Monday taking over the NIA office.  
  
EXT-JIMMY-BOQ BUILDING #23  
  
Maggie walked back to the parking lot, Magnum is standing in front of the Jimmy  
  
looking towards the door, he could see she was in a better emotional state now  
  
that she wasn't AOL.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Feeling better now.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, much better.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You always were cute when you were mad.( smiles)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I am sorry but it almost happen again.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Happen again, what almost happen.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Never mind that now, just lets get to my quarters  
  
so I can relax, please.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Sure lets go whats the building number?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Building 23.  
  
They get in the Jimmy Magnum backs out of the space and drives down the street,  
  
he turns right at the buildings and there on the left side of the street, he  
  
looks for the room number and finds her space number and pulls in.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well Maggie....your home.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Home again.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT BOQ BUILDING 23 Room 101a-Living Room  
  
Magnum walked behind Maggie she opened the door to her quarters, the door was  
  
unlocked the room key was laying on the kitchen counter. Maggie steped inside  
  
the living room, looking to her left was the bedroom, inside was the bathroom  
  
with shower, to her right was the small kitchen.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
This is great!...Better than what I had before.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes Nice place...Better than what I ever had.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Just sit my things down by the couch.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Monday is the big day, you'll like Jackie Porter,  
  
she makes me think of you Maggie...back when you  
  
took over after Mac was killed.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
She reminds you of me?...Why Thomas Magnum....  
  
MAGNUM  
  
She does really, by the way like some dinner?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I didn't eat anything except for what I had on the  
  
flight from LA.....Yes I would.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Get ready and I will take you to dinner.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Let me take a shower put some different cloths on...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Sure what ever you want.  
  
She opened her cloths bag, she thinks this blue dress would be nice, and takes  
  
it out, and walks to the bathroom.  
  
Shuts the door.Magnum sat down on the couch and hears the water running in the  
  
shower.  
  
Ten minutes passed and the sound of the water stops as the shower is turned off.  
  
The door opens, she steps out combing her hair, no longer was it pulled back,  
  
she at let it down. She walked over to Magnum.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Zip me up, please.  
  
Magnum stands up and takes the zipper and pulls it up leaving his right hand on  
  
her shoulder, quickly he moves his hand.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thanks Thomas.  
  
Maggie walked back to the bathroom, where she puts some makeup on. Ten minutes  
  
pass, she returns with a small black hand purse.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Well I am ready.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Then, where to?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I don't know been so long.  
  
Magnum and Maggie leave her room and walk out the front door.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-JIMMY-MAIN GATE  
  
Magnum backs out of her space moving down the street in the direction of the main  
  
gate, the gate guard being Friday just looked at the Blue sticker and passed  
  
Magnum through, Magnum turns right onto main street.  
  
INT-JIMMY  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Know where your going?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Looks like I should know.  
  
Magnum turns right again heading for the Marina, and the Club.  
  
EXT-PARKING LOT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-NIGHT  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I know where we are, the King Kamehameha Club.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You spent alot of time there if you remember.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes I remember.  
  
In view is the Marina and the Club, he turns in and parks the Jimmy, gets out  
  
and walks to the passengers door, Maggie gets out, Magnum shutting the door  
  
behind her, they walk to the front door, Magnum opens the door, Maggie goes in  
  
as Magnum follows.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
Maggie and Magnum stop just inside the door as Maggie looks around.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Boy this place hasn't changed any.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No not at all.  
  
Rick just puts a cigarette out in the ash tray, looks and sees Magnum walk in  
  
with the pretty female, Rick smiles and thinks to himself, he hasn't been in  
  
town no time, just six months, and now shows up with this lady.  
  
Rick got up, fixing his tie as he walked over to see who Magnum had with him  
  
from where Rick sat this was a real doll and he wanted to get a better look.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How about this table Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sure, this is great, has a great view of the Ocean.  
  
(pause)  
  
I really missed this while I was away.  
  
Rick makes it to the table and he looks at Maggie, as he trys to get a name to  
  
go with the face.  
  
RICK  
  
Don't I know you?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You may...(smiles)  
  
RICK  
  
Damn I know I know you, boy I hate that.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hello Orville! (laughs)  
  
RICK  
  
Hey, don't say that so loud.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
You don't remember me do you?  
  
RICK  
  
Only a few people know my name here in Hawaii, and  
  
they are all accounted for except maybe for.   
  
(pause)  
  
Ah...there use to be a Commander by the name of...  
  
Maggie...damn it is you Maggie Poole.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
The one the only. (smiles)  
  
RICK  
  
What ever you want, I mean anything you and Thomas  
  
want, its on the house that means its on me.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Your serious aren't you?  
  
RICK  
  
You bet Kid! (winks)  
  
Rick turns and walked away.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
With the meal over Maggie looks at her watch.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I should be getting home Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah..Almost Midnight....better take you home.  
  
Rick sees Maggie and Magnum start to get up and rushed over.  
  
RICK  
  
You guys aren't leaving already?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes Rick, I'm sorry but I just got in today...  
  
I have alot to do, and get settled.  
  
RICK  
  
Does that mean what I think it means.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
It does Rick, Maggie was transferred here,  
  
this is her last duty assignment.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
So, Rick I am going to be here for awhile.  
  
RICK   
  
Thats great, really..then its just goodnight  
  
right Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes....Goodnight Rick and thanks.  
  
They turn and walk to the door and step out into the darkness.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT BDG BUILDING 23, MAGGIE POOLES QUARTERS  
  
Maggie takes the key out of her purse and opens the door and steps into the  
  
living room, turning the wall switch on that turns the table lamp on.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Want to come in Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No really I should go home, you had a rough day.  
  
Better call it a night.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Been a great day and thanks.  
  
She reaches up and pulls Magnum down and kisses him on the right side of his face.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Now what was that for?(smiles)  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Just to say thank you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I'll call you tomorrow...Or just as soon as you  
  
give me your phone number.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Sure I will write it down.  
  
Maggie takes a pad and a pen, writes down her phone number, hands Magnum the paper.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Goodnight Maggie..its great your back.  
  
Magnum steps back from the door as Maggie starts to close the door, Magnum starts  
  
to turn.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maggie if you need anything call me, my number  
  
at the estate is still the same.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thanks Thomas, I will.  
  
Maggie shuts the door, turns and walked to the phone looking at her watch, she  
  
would have to wait till Monday.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT- NIA OFFICE BUILDING-LT PORTER'S OFFICE  
  
Jackie steps inside the office she thought she was the first one there, as she  
  
stepped inside the door she heard a voice.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Good morning Lieutenant Porter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Good morning Captain.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I am Maggie Poole I will be here for awhile, I'll  
  
be taking over the duties here at NIA.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Captain Poole.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Jackie, its Maggie ok?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mam....Maggie.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I started in this very office about 17 years ago, but  
  
I suppose you know about me don't you?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Just from the reports.  
  
Maggie walks over to Jackie's desk and sat down she looked at the pictures sitting  
  
in front of her.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Your family?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mam, Maggie...I am sorry.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
From the reports that have been sent to NIA  
  
headquarters that you worked on several cases  
  
with Thomas Magnum, is that right?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mam, It is, Why Mam?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
No reason, you must like him?  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Jackie looks down at the floor for a moment, then looking at Maggie.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Captain I do.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I shouldn't have ask that question, I've read  
  
all your reports Jackie..  
  
Maggie looks down at the desk then back up.  
  
You must really hold him in very high reguard,  
  
to put your on career on the line.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Captain Poole....I was in trouble with the records,  
  
Thomas helped me get this office in shape.  
  
Jackie moves over to the window.  
  
If Commander Wells were here she could tell you  
  
the extent of Captain Magnum's aid.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
No need Lieutenant, its all in your reports.  
  
(pause)  
  
I have to make one thing clear, you are still in  
  
charge and will remain in charge of this office I  
  
am here for another reason.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mam...  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Now I have some work to do...  
  
Jackie turns and leaves the office shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Maggie looks at her watch its now 08:00 hours and 14:00 in Washington, now she  
  
could make her phone call.  
  
She dials the number and it begins to ring, then a voice.  
  
VOICE (over Phone)  
  
NIA, Commander Adams  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Code Virginia Dare, on station.  
  
She hangs the phone up and would waits to receive a call.  
  
  
  
NIA HEADQUARTERS-OFFICE-COMMANDING OFFICER GEN GREENE  
  
The phone begins to ring, he walked to his desk and picks the phone up.  
  
  
  
VOICE(over phone)  
  
Just received this message..  
  
CODE VIRGINIA DARE on station.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Thank you and hangs up.  
  
Gen Greene opens the desk drawer takes out a small phone book and dials the  
  
number. It begins to ring, hears a female voice.  
  
MAGGIE (over phone)  
  
Good morning.....Captain Poole  
  
BUCK GREENE   
  
Its afternoon here Captain what do you have for me?  
  
MAGGIE (over phone)  
  
I made contact as directed and he bought the story Sir,  
  
now what?  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Fine, just stand fast and take your time I'll be in touch.  
  
The phone goes dead except for the dial tone. Buck looks at his watch, he then  
  
begins to read the reports sent by Jackie Porter.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-NIA BUILDING-OFFICE OF CAPTAIN MAGGIE POOLE  
  
Maggie hangs the phone up, gets up and walked to the window looks down on the  
  
parked cars, She goes over in her mind just how the plan was to go together.  
  
So far she had seen Magnum and told him her story, he seemed to believed it.  
  
There is a knock on the door, as she turns to face the door.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Enter.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Sorry Mam to bother you but this message just came in.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thats fine, you didn't bother me, let me see it.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Something from Washington.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
It won't be good news for an ex Navy Captain, who has  
  
just started his retirement.....seems the ASOD has cut  
  
orders for this Navy Captain.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Thats bad news right?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
This island just may sink tonight.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
So whats next Mam?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Just wait for the orders to be sent and from there  
  
who knows.(pause) Thanks you, that will be all.  
  
Jackie turns and leaves the office shutting the door behind her.   
  
Maggie looks down at the floor and puts her left hand on the phone, shakes her  
  
head no, she will wait for the orders to be sent.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB  
  
It was just five pm, Magnum had left the estate, he had some clean up work to do  
  
on a small case he was working on. This would finish it he was taking a break  
  
before going back to the estate and typing up the report.  
  
He takes his note pad out, checks off the list he only could find that the guy  
  
he was looking for had no police record, but guy had been dead for three months.  
  
Rick walked over to Magnum, stands for a moment, looking down at the note pad.  
  
RICK  
  
Whats up Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Nothing Rick, plenty its this case its full of  
  
mistakes about this guy I have been running all  
  
over this town looking for.  
  
RICK  
  
So whats the problem maybe I can help?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No that won't work the guy has been dead for  
  
three months, I know since the death record's  
  
on file and the cemetary show his grave.  
  
RICK  
  
Why did you have to find him?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Child support case, the ex-wife states he hasn't  
  
been paying...Carol found out I was back here...  
  
she called me to find out why...This guy ran out  
  
on his wife and two year old son...Can't very well  
  
pay if your dead.  
  
RICK  
  
No not really.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Now I have to send this report to Carol...Bad news  
  
since the ex-wife was left with nothing.  
  
RICK  
  
Feel sorry for them both....Want a beer?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Sure why not.  
  
RICK  
  
Be Right Back.  
  
Rick walked back to the bar and gets two beers one for Magnum and one for himself.  
  
Starts walking back to the table looking towards the door, He sees a man standing  
  
by the door, he set the beer down on the table and walks by without saying a word.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Thanks Rick.  
  
Magnum not thinking as he finished his check off list, closed the pad puts it in  
  
his shirt pocket along with the pen, and now don't see Rick anywhere.  
  
He remembers that he walked by in the direction of the door, so he follows, he  
  
looks outside up and down the beach.  
  
Wouldn't have done that and left his beer on the table, Maybe he went to his  
  
office, so he turns and walks to Ricks office opens the door, looks in and no  
  
Rick, the leadger he had been working on was still sitting on the desk as was  
  
the cash box.  
  
Seeing this Magnum gets worried. Shuts the door and walks back to the bar and  
  
waits for the bartender.  
  
MAGNUM   
  
Have you seen Rick?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
No Magnum!  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Then you didn't see him leave?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Sure he isn't in his office?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No, just checked, never mind.  
  
Magnum turned and walked to the front door, time, to much time passed from when  
  
he set the beer down and he didn't come back.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB BEACH-PARKING LOT-MARINA  
  
Magnum walked to the beach looks up and down sees nothing walks back to the  
  
parking lot, looks for ricks car, its still parked in its space, then the only  
  
place left was the Marina.  
  
He walked down the walkway to the piers, to the space the Club boat should be  
  
tied up. as he looks the space is empty.  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA III  
  
The Cabin Cruiser was making way through the water Rick knew he was moving as he  
  
felt the rocking and pitching of the boat, his hands were tied behind his back  
  
and he was on his stomach or face down.  
  
He tried to work his hands loose but he was tied to tight.   
  
Where was he going,and why was his thought, and by who? But since he took over for  
  
Ice Pick maybe someone was with the interest of taking him down.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA III  
  
A man with his back turned has his hands on the steering wheel has long black  
  
hair, and maybe Asian. And on deck two other guys. In the chart room another man  
  
older with greying hair marking off a course on the chart. He turns and walked  
  
over to the man steering the boat.  
  
LEO  
  
Turn north west.  
  
ZACK  
  
OK boss, what about our guest?  
  
LEO  
  
Keep him tied till me beach this tub.  
  
ZACK  
  
Right boss.   
  
The cabin cruiser makes a slight turn to port, Rick feels the shift, being tied  
  
up and in the forward cabin he knew from rideing in the compartment, knew the  
  
boat turned.  
  
He can hear someone walking above him on deck, he again feels the boat turn again  
  
to port, very slight turn.  
  
Just enough to know that there must be land or something waiting for the cabin  
  
cruiser.  
  
EXT-ISLAND CHARTERS-OFFICE  
  
Magnum walks in and looks around for TC, doesn't see him and walked to TC's  
  
private office starts to open the door then he here's TC's voice.  
  
TC  
  
Hey Thomas what are you doing here?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Ricks in trouble TC,  
  
TC  
  
What you mean Ricks in trouble.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I was at the club, he went to get us a beer,  
  
he brought the beer back, then he vanished...  
  
Along with the clubs cabin cruiser.  
  
TC   
  
Any leads?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
One...a fisherman saw the boat heading out, Rick  
  
wasn't at the wheel. Turning Northeast once it got  
  
out to sea.  
  
TC  
  
That I don't understand, the boat don't have a large  
  
enough fule supply to go to far even if the tanks were  
  
full.....Lets look at the map and see where it is going.  
  
They walk over to the wall map, TC marks of the course he thought the boat may  
  
have gone.  
  
TC  
  
Well looks like to me Thomas its Maui, Maui may be where  
  
it's heading, north then northwest.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How long to fly up there and be able to still catch them  
  
before they make some beach.  
  
TC  
  
They have a good head start, it will be real close and  
  
maybe not close enough.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT- HELICOPTER- OCEAN-MAUI  
  
TC walked around the helicopter checks the pre-flight readiness of the helicopter.  
  
TC  
  
Ok Thomas she checks out, time to find Rick, once we are  
  
in the air, I'll radio the Coast Guard.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
What has Rick been into, I mean I know that may not be a  
  
question you can give an answer to..  
  
(pause)  
  
But whats he been up to? (looking at TC)  
  
TC  
  
Not really that much, just his business and the KK club  
  
manager thats it.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
What about the other?  
  
TC  
  
Don't know about that Thomas, he never talks about it.  
  
(pause)  
  
You think this was a hit don't you?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well.....yeah maybe......but I'm just looking for a  
  
good reason that Rick was, we don't know if even he  
  
was taken.......thats all TC.  
  
TC  
  
Then what are we doing here If he wasn't...kidnapped?  
  
There Thomas..........I used the word that you been  
  
dancing around all day.  
  
MAGNUN   
  
Yeah, I know, we are almost to Maui better start looking  
  
for the boat.  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA III  
  
The gray hairded man walks to the man on the wheel he looks towards the sandy  
  
beach and smiles.  
  
GREY HAIRED MAN  
  
Put her in there.  
  
MAN ON WHEEL  
  
Right boss, then we get rid of the boat.  
  
The man on the wheel looks at his compass and turns the wheel to line up with  
  
the point on the beach as he figured the best way in his mind to get rid of the  
  
boat would be send it back to sea and it would just run till it ran out of gas.  
  
  
  
The boat was just about 50 feet from a floating dock, the man turned the wheel  
  
and the bow moved in the direction and point of the landing, the engine was cut  
  
the lines from the boat were tied.  
  
INT KING KAMEHAMEHA III  
  
Two men walk to the cabin where Rick was tied up, they go in put a blindfold  
  
over his eyes and then lead him to the deck topside. They are on deck and lead  
  
Rick off the boat to a large black sedan parked with the left rear door open as  
  
they push Rick inside.  
  
RICK  
  
Where are we?.....Where are we going?  
  
MAN WITH TATOO  
  
Keep your mouth shut and enjoy.  
  
RICK  
  
Sure, anything you say.  
  
Two men were standing in front of the car as Rick was trying to hear what they  
  
were going to do next all he heard was the word Maui.  
  
GREY HAIRED MAN  
  
Once we get out of here take this boat out, best take  
  
the motor boat with you that way you can get back.....  
  
The breakers will be far enough..lash the wheel down put  
  
her in gear and get off she will be far away from here  
  
and so will we.  
  
SNAKEMAN  
  
No problem boss.  
  
Snakeman walked back to the boat and takes the lines off, starts the engine and  
  
pulls away from the dock, he heads out to the breaker, ties the wheel as he was  
  
told, then walks over to the ladder that leads down to the water, turns around  
  
and goes down the steps of the ladder backwards to the platform where he can  
  
step to the motor boat that was tied off.  
  
He knows he had only one chance to board while the cruiser and small motor boat  
  
was moving through the water at a very fast speed. He takes the rope lose leaving  
  
it slip from the cleat on the deck of the boat, still holding the other end of  
  
the rope in his hand.  
  
He steps from the platform onto the boat and lost his balance but falls into the  
  
boat, as the cabin cruiser pulls away leaving motor boat in its wake.  
  
INT-HELICOPTER OCEAN  
  
TC  
  
Nothing, I am turning around and going back.  
  
Magnum nods in agreement and the Helicopter turns banking to the left moving in  
  
the direction that they came, both men looking for the cabin cruiser.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
EXT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-DRIVEWAY- LARGE SEDAN  
  
The large sedan pulls up to the side of the small house two men get out of the  
  
back seat bringing Rick with them the driver backs out of the driveway and returns  
  
to the boat pier to pick up Snakeman who should be back and on the beach.  
  
Rick is lead from the driveway to the house the Gray Haired man puts his hand on  
  
Ricks back.  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
Lets go you will have plenty of time to sleep  
  
once we get what we want.  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah, then what is it you want?  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
Don't worry about that, If I were you I would  
  
worry more about when the hammer was going to  
  
drop, not what we want.  
  
RICK  
  
By now people are looking for me, you can bet  
  
that these guys are close right now.  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
Get in the house now! (pissed)  
  
INT SMALL FRAME HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
Rick and the two other men were in the living room, one of the men walk up to the  
  
gray haired man.  
  
THUG #1  
  
Boss now what?  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
Put our guest in the bedroom make sure he's tied  
  
good we don't want to lose him.  
  
THUG #1  
  
Ok buddy in the bedroom, turn around face the wall.  
  
RICK  
  
Why should I?  
  
THUG #1  
  
Because if you don't I will just have to give you a  
  
tap on the head with the butt of this gun...is that  
  
clear, face the wall.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The door goes shut Ricks still tied the ropes on his wrists by now were cutting  
  
into his skin.  
  
RICK  
  
One thing could you losen these ropes a ittle  
  
they are cutting pretty deep.  
  
THUG#1  
  
Yeah but don't try anything if you do, I'll drop you.  
  
Got that?  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah I got it.  
  
INT BEDROOM-LIVING ROOM  
  
Ricks feels better the ropes had been loosened a little at least they were not  
  
cutting, Rick walks over to the bed and sat down and then lays back, and began  
  
to relax.  
  
From the crack between the boards that were nailed over the outside of the window  
  
Rick new that the sun was about to go down.  
  
INT HELICOPTER-OCEAN-DAY  
  
TC is just about to land the helicopter, he called the coast guard, now they  
  
would wait for someone to get the news to them if and when the cabin cruiser was  
  
found. TC sets the helicopter down at the heloport.  
  
EXT-HELOPORT-ISLAND CHARTER SERVICE BUILDING   
  
Magnum and TC walk in the direction of the office.   
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Lets go back to the club and see if there have  
  
been any calls TC.  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, and I will leave the clubs phone number for  
  
the Coast Guard.  
  
INT TC'S PRIVATE OFFICE  
  
Magnum sits on the edge of TC's desk as TC talks on the phone with the Coast  
  
Guard command center.  
  
TC  
  
That at least some news, anyone on board?  
  
VOICE(over phone)  
  
No just found it drifting, the wheel was lashed....  
  
it would run till out of fule.  
  
TC  
  
Thanks....Can you give me again the position that you  
  
found it?...I'll write it down.  
  
TC looks at Magnum and walks over to the map on the wall picks up a ruler and a  
  
pencil.  
  
TC  
  
Coast Guard found the boat.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Where show me?  
  
TC looks at the paper in his hand and marks the latitude and longitude down lays  
  
off a course in the opposite direction. Steps back and looks at Magnum.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
MAUI TC.  
  
TC  
  
From the time he gave me if we had been a little  
  
sooner we may have found Rick, now I don't, I think  
  
we should try again.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
To late tonight first light, we need to take some  
  
firepower with us.  
  
TC  
  
See you at daybreak.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-LIVINGROOM  
  
Magnum takes his 45 out of the drawer and loads a clip into it slid it forward  
  
loads a shell in the chamber, lays the gun on the table, picks up the phone dials  
  
TC. The phone rings and there is an answer.  
  
TC(over phone)  
  
Hello.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Pick me up here.  
  
TC  
  
On my way.  
  
Magnum hangs the phone up and looks at his watch, just past 5 am, still a little  
  
dark outside but by the time TC is in the air and picks him up it will be light  
  
enough, and they would get Rick back before lunch, Magnum was determined.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
INT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-RICKS ROOM  
  
He listens as the men in the other room talk about how they were going to get  
  
out of there, once they took care of Rick.  
  
GREY HAIRED MAN  
  
We only got paid to bring him here so we leave  
  
him here tied up, and thats it.  
  
Snakeman walks in the room.  
  
SNAKEMAN  
  
Hey boss the coast guard found the boat....  
  
The Coast Guard's looking for that guys body.  
  
INT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-BEDROOM  
  
Rick hears that and knows now for sure someone will be looking for him.  
  
He works some more with the ropes and feels one of his hands skip the rope, then  
  
pulls the other off, he was free, now to figure how to get a gun and shoot his  
  
way out, but where was he, it wouldn't do any good to break out, not knowing where  
  
he was.  
  
INT HELICOPTER-OCEAN-LAND MASS-MAUI  
  
Magnum pulls the chart out from the small shelf that sticks up from the floor  
  
and under the dash.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Here is where it left from TC.  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, we better just look around first, do a fly over  
  
of the area.  
  
INT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-BEDROOM  
  
Rick listens, he hears or thinks he hears the sound of a helicopter, now he knew  
  
he had to get out of there. He looks for something he can use to take the boards  
  
off the windows, finds nothing. Then he would have to get one of the guys in the  
  
other room to come in.  
  
EXT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE   
  
Magnum and TC fly over the small frame house, Magnum points to it, and TC looks  
  
down, shakes his head in agreement.  
  
TC  
  
We'll land over there.  
  
INT SMALL FRAME HOUSE-LIVINGROOM-KITCHEN  
  
The men in the house started going to different rooms as they also heard the  
  
helicopter fly over.   
  
EXT-HELICOPTER-FIELD- YARD-SMALL FRAME HOUSE.  
  
Magnum and TC walk from the Helicopter through a sugar cane field, in view was  
  
the small frame house, this wasn't going to be easy, two doors front and back,  
  
one would have to go in the front door the other in the back door.  
  
They knew it was risky to try it on their own but it had to be done.  
  
INT SMALL FRAME HOUSE-BEDROOM  
  
In the noise Rick got one of the boards off and there was another one he was  
  
working with, and just about had that one off. Rick had the boards off and now  
  
it was time for him to get out.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-BEDROOM WINDOW-CANE FIELD  
  
Ricks slides through the window and steps down on the ground which way to go?  
  
He could see through the trees the Ocean.  
  
He looked up to see where the sun was it was to the east so he knew from that he  
  
had to be facing the ocean. He would have to keep low to the ground and make his  
  
way across the cane field in his view.  
  
If he could make it to the cane field he could make it. He got down on his hands  
  
and knees and crawled to the edge of the field and into the sugar cane.  
  
He was safe, he heard a noise from behind him. He waited till the person was  
  
close enough leaped out and brought them to the ground.  
  
TC  
  
What the heck do you think you are doing?  
  
RICK  
  
Boy am I gald to see you.....Is Thomas with you?  
  
TC  
  
How many are there? and I just felt your glad to  
  
see you hello.  
  
RICK  
  
There are four of them TC.  
  
Rick and TC here footsteps, turn as Magnum walked towards them.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hi guys, see you made it Rick..  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, but I almost didn't.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Why what happen?  
  
RICK  
  
I jumped TC I didn't know it was him.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
How many in the house?  
  
RICK  
  
Four Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well there's three of us, hey look so maybe  
  
someone will get the extra guy.  
  
Rick, TC and Magnum Walk towards the house.   
  
INT SMALL FRAME HOUSE-LIVING ROOM, KITCHEN-BACK DOOR  
  
The men were at different windows looking out, they saw no one, the man in the  
  
kitchen came back to the living room.  
  
SNAKEMAN  
  
Nothing that eggbeater went on.  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
Sounds like it did.  
  
SNAKEMAN  
  
Now what?  
  
GRAY HAIRED MAN  
  
We'll get out of here.  
  
Magnum is now at the back of the house, has his 45 pulled looks down at his watch,  
  
Rick was back in the room again, the idea was to make alot of noise, which one of  
  
the guys would be checking it out.  
  
Rick goes behind the door tossed a small stool across the room where it crashed  
  
against the wall, here comes the guy that calls himself the Snakeman, he takes  
  
the key out unlocks the door and opens it, seeing nothing he steps inside the  
  
room. He feels something in his back.  
  
RICK  
  
OK monkey face give me the gun.  
  
SNAKEMAN  
  
Sure man here's the gun.  
  
Like a dummy, Rick reaches for the gun the man jumps Rick knocking him to the  
  
floor, but it also knocked the gun out of Snakeman's hand and on the floor, Rick  
  
kicks it away, then with his right hand drives his fist into Snakemans left Jaw,  
  
knocking him on his back, hitting his head on the wall between the bedroom and  
  
living room knocking him out.  
  
RICK(to Himself out loud)  
  
Have a nice nap garbage bag.  
  
Rick looks towards the door thinking the noise may bring the others, which would  
  
be good that would put them in a cross fire if they decided to shoot it out,  
  
picking up the snakemans gun.  
  
TC comes in the back door, moving slow with his gun in his left hand, listens as  
  
he heard the fight in the bedroom, not knowing who would come out, Magnum also  
  
is in the house, he came in the front door with his 45 drawn, moves slow as he  
  
doesn't know who will be seen first.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-SMALL FRAME HOUSE-OTHER BEDROOM  
  
The gray haired man, with the other two men walk in the second bedroom, there  
  
they would wait.  
  
Magnum and TC meet.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hey Rick where are you?  
  
RICK  
  
Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, come out TC's here.  
  
The door opens, Rick steps out of the bedroom holding Snakemans gun.  
  
RICK  
  
There were at least four I got one in here.  
  
TC  
  
Yeah, and the leaves three.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We didn't pass them on the way in, so they're  
  
still in the house.  
  
  
  
The men in the bedroom raise the window in an attempt to get out Magnum stops  
  
talking hearing the sound of the window opening.  
  
He turns to the door, taking the door nob, turns it, pushed it open, a shot buzzs  
  
by and hits the wall by his head, takes a deep breath, steps in the doorway fires  
  
sveral shots the gray haired man returns fire striking the wall beside Magnum,  
  
who fires and hit the gray haired man he falls to the floor holding his chest.   
  
MAGNUM  
  
Its over drop your guns.  
  
TC  
  
Better listen there are only two ways out of here  
  
drop your guns take your chance with the law or dead.  
  
VOICE  
  
Ok, here are our guns, don't shoot.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Cover me TC, Rick get that other guy, maybe you can  
  
bring him to the party, after all we don't want to  
  
leave anyone out.(smiles)  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT SMALL FRAME HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum, Rick and TC along with the men were in the livingroom waiting on the  
  
Police to show up to take the gang into custody.  
  
EXT SMALL FRAME HOUSE-DRIVEWAY  
  
Parked four police cars, all with lights flashing and doors open from the officers  
  
leaving their cars. The unmarked detective and a FBI car as since there was a  
  
kidnapping. The two FBI agents took charge and were in the house as the police  
  
waited out side.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Mr. Wright we have your statement...Anything else?  
  
RICK  
  
No sir, thats' how and what happen.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Please sign this and we'll take these men into  
  
federal custody.  
  
Agent Dillon walks to the door opens it and motions for two of the police officers  
  
to enter, he walks back over to Rick.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
For the report who are the men who got you out?  
  
RICK  
  
Thomas Magnum and TC Calvin.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Thomas Magnum, there use to be a NIA Officer by  
  
that name, in relation?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, I am the same one.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Some years ago you helped find my older brother,  
  
he was listed MIA, thanks.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
That was part of my job Agent Dillon.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Do you need anthing else Mr. Wright?  
  
RICK  
  
No, I am fine thanks.  
  
FBI AGENT DILLON  
  
Ok will you officers please take these men into  
  
custody, good day Mr. Wright.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BEACH  
  
Rick walked along the beach thinking back to the last few days, he hadn't told the  
  
agent that he knew who was the one that had him picked up, Magnum and TC sat at  
  
a table, they watched Rick.  
  
TC  
  
Think he will be alright Thomas?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, but he didn't tell everything TC, he left  
  
something out.  
  
TC  
  
Like what?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
The name of the person who was behind this.  
  
TC  
  
And I suppose you know who that was right?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
TC, what happen after I left with Rick and Cleo?  
  
TC  
  
Really want to know?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah I guess so why?  
  
TC  
  
Well a few months after you left she took up with a  
  
drummer with a band, she left and I suppose she's in  
  
Vegas or someplace else.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Really TC a drummer? (laughs)  
  
TC  
  
Cleo said that she would sometime get even with Rick  
  
for making a fool out of her that day....Well you I  
  
know you remember when he froze, and couldn't speak.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I remember that very well.(smiles) I got some things  
  
to do see you later.  
  
TC  
  
You got it Thomas, later.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks away.(TC POINT OF VIEW)  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
NT NIA BUILDING MAGGIE POOLES OFFICE  
  
Maggie Poole opens the office door as Lt Porter looks up.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Any calls?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Mam, Captain Magnum said he would call back.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thank you Jackie.  
  
  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Something wrong Mam?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
No....Nothing...   
  
Maggie walked to her office steps inside shutting the door behind her.  
  
INT-MAGGIE'S OFFICE  
  
Opens to door steps inside sutting the door behind, walked over to her desk sat  
  
down, taking a deep breath.  
  
The phone call from Buck saying he was enroute to Hawaii. What ever the job that  
  
Buck wants done must be very important to fly from Virginia out here.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, enter  
  
Jackie Porter walks over to her desk and hands her a folder.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
The orders for Magnums recall have been disapproved,  
  
states the reason...."Away from NIA operations to long."  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Bull, Jackie they are wrong, he is more than likely to  
  
damn good for the job.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
I know the real reason, they want him back to run this  
  
office as well as the Pacific basin.  
  
  
  
MAGGIE   
  
What makes you think that Jackie?  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
You said it...You came out here for another reason,  
  
Buck Greene sent you....The reason to con Thomas in  
  
returning to the Navy....  
  
(pause)  
  
To get Magnum to take this command...right?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Jackie you have spent to much time with Thomas...  
  
Your even starting to think like him.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Does that surprise you after all my reports got your  
  
attention...Not to mention the brass in Washington.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes..Jackie your right on all points.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
So what are you going to do?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thats easy, I'm going to tell him really why I was  
  
sent out here.....Now is the best time to do it.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
You have known him a very long time who knows...He  
  
may take the job.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I'll be out the rest of the day...If anyone asks I'll  
  
be in my quarters.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Captain.  
  
Maggie Poole gets up picks up her hat and walks from her office to the main  
  
office and leaves.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT GUESTHOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum is sitting on the couch, with his glasses on, he was leaning with his back  
  
in the corner of the couch and the arm, and fell asleep, the TV was on and the  
  
newspaper he was reading sliped off his lap and fell to his feet.  
  
There is a knock on his door and he doesn't hear it, he hears the soft voice  
  
saying his name he opens his eyes and looks up.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Hello Maggie  
  
Maggie had changed cloths and with her hair down, the blue skirt, and white short  
  
sleeve shirt looked different as Magnum looked up.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Hi Thomas thought I would drop by and see you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes, thats nice of you.  
  
Maggie walked across the room and plays with the VCR, and looks down at the floor,  
  
turns back looking at Magnum.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thomas we've been friends along time and......  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Whats wrong Maggie I know you to well you got  
  
something bothering you, now tell me.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I can't do this Thomas (sobs)  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Can't do what?  
  
Magnum is able to see that she is very upset by something gets up and walks over  
  
to her puts his arms around her pulls her close, she begins to cry.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Now whats wrong Maggie?  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I never lied to you and you know that, back in  
  
the days Buck was running things, I can't lie to  
  
you now.(she stops crying)  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No, you never lied to me in fact you were the most  
  
honest person I ever knew, I could always trust you.  
  
Maggie turns and walked away from him, she walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Maybe after I tell you why I'm out here...you'll   
  
hate me.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
What ever it is it can't be that bad....What makes  
  
you I could hate you.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Thomas the NAVY wants you back, they want you back in  
  
the NIA, not just here at Pearl, the Pacific basin is  
  
included, they sent me out here Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I see, those were your orders right? To Con me into  
  
coming out of retirement.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Yes, but now they declined the offer and I am in the  
  
dark to what is going on its a mess.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Which means, something big is about to go down, and  
  
this area is the hot spot right? Bucks behind this,  
  
I should have known it.  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I don't know....I haven't been told anything...Yes it  
  
was Buck who sent me out here.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Well Maggie, I am not mad at you so don't worry your  
  
still my best friend, and thanks for telling me.  
  
Magnum gets up walks up the steps to the refridgerator, opens the door takes out  
  
a bottle of beer and truns looking at Maggie.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
You said Buck's behind this....He's on his way out here  
  
so...Lets....You and me take a boat ride tomorrow.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-AIRPORT-PICKUP ZONE-BLACK SEDAN  
  
As they reach the black sedan, Jackie Porter opens the trunk Buck puts his  
  
suitcase in and the small carry on bag, he walks to the rear right door of the  
  
sedan opens it gets in and sat down. Jackie Porter opens her door gets in sits  
  
down starts the sedan and drives off.  
  
INT-BLACK NAVY SEDAN   
  
BUCK GREENE   
  
So far Lieutenant Porter this place hasn't changed one  
  
bit, now where's e Captain Poole?....She was to meet me.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes sir...Believe in her Quarters Sir.  
  
In view was the main gate to the Pearl Harbor Naval Base. As they turn in the gate  
  
the car in front stopped leaving their car out in the driving lane.  
  
EXT-NAVAL BASE MAINGATE MARINE GUARD   
  
The Marine seein that there was a flag officer waiting to get on the base moved  
  
the cars in front of the sedan through very quickly.  
  
MARINE GUARD  
  
Good Afternoon General  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Was up until now.  
  
MARINE GUARD  
  
Yes sir go ahead sir.  
  
The car moved through the gate moving down the street to the NIA building.  
  
  
  
EXT-NIA OFFICE BUILDING-PARKING LOT  
  
Jackie Porter turns the car into the parking space marked for staff officer.  
  
Buck gets out, looks up and starts walking to the entrance.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE BUILDING-LOBBY-ELEVATOR-MAGGIE POOLES OFFICE  
  
They walk to the elevator, the doors open and they step on the elevator stops at  
  
the third floor the doors open, Buck and Jackie step off.  
  
Walking down the hall to Maggie Poole's office.  
  
INT-NIA OFFICE BUILDING-MAGGIE POOLES OFFICE  
  
A Petty Officer, just came out of Maggie Pooles office.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Is Captain Poole in her office?  
  
PETTY OFFICER  
  
No Mam, Believe she hasn't returned yet.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Bet she told Magnum that I was on my way out here.  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
I don't know Sir.  
  
BUCK GREENE  
  
Damn, if know Maggie Poole she went to see Magnum.  
  
(pause)  
  
There was something there between those two...  
  
Ah hell. (looks over at Jackie and grins)  
  
JACKIE PORTER  
  
Yes Sir.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
INT-GUEST HOUSE-LIVING ROOM  
  
Magnum begins to think about what Maggie had just told him. Maggie stands by the  
  
fireplace.  
  
MAGNUM   
  
Buck told me six months ago he'd get me back.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I didn't want any part of this.  
  
A knock on the door and the door opens and Higgins steps in, walks as he looks  
  
down at Magnum.  
  
HIGGINS  
  
I say Magnum...(pause)  
  
Seeing that Magnum wasn't in a very pleasant mood, turns and starts back out the  
  
door without further upsetting Magnum.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yes Higgins, what is it you want?  
  
  
  
HIGGINS  
  
By your mood I would say something else transpired  
  
here this afternoon.  
  
Magnum got up from the couch and just stares at Higgins.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Would you like something to drink?  
  
HIGGINS  
  
No, but thank you just the same.  
  
Turns opens the door and leaves shutting the door behind him, Magnum walks up the  
  
steps to the kitchen, over to refridgerator opens the door an takes out a bottle  
  
of beer takes the opener and pops the cap, turns kicking the door shut, walks  
  
back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch.  
  
  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Do you know whats happen ....Why Maggie...  
  
Why does Buck want me back?  
  
  
  
MAGGIE   
  
I know he wants me to take over for him...  
  
He's going to retire in June.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Buck leaving the Marines?  
  
MAGGIE  
  
He knows that you have been helping Jackie at  
  
NIA....Something about the format you use to  
  
use being the same as what Jackie uses...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
She was in a fix and I helped her fix things...  
  
MAGGIE  
  
He won't stop Thomas till your back in the Navy.  
  
Sat his beer on the coffee table, shakes his head no.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
So where does that leave you?  
  
She looks down at the floor.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
I better be going, before they list me as UA...  
  
  
  
She turns and walked to the steps, Magnum in thought didn't hear her.  
  
The sound of the front door shutting Magnum looks up and sees she gone.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
INT-KING KAMEHAMEHA CLUB-BAR  
  
Magnum walks over to the bar from the door, sat down on one of the stools, the  
  
bartender walks over.  
  
BARTNEDER  
  
Magnum, what will you have?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Oh a beer, George....  
  
BARTENDER  
  
One beer coming up.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
By the way Rick around?  
  
BARTENDER  
  
Yeah, he just left on his way to his office.  
  
(pause)  
  
I'll go get him.  
  
Rick walks over to Magnum and sat down on the next stool.  
  
RICK  
  
Whats up?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Was offfered a job.  
  
RICK  
  
Who...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
My old job at NIA...Thats really why Maggie is here.  
  
(pause)  
  
Maybe I sould have taken it, but I don't want it.  
  
RICK  
  
So you turned it down.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah, I turned it down, if "Buck" Greene hadn't been  
  
pushing it maybe I would have taken it.  
  
RICK  
  
I see now...Maggie was conning you.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
No.. she told me "Buck" was in the picture it and  
  
it spelled trouble.  
  
RICK   
  
So what are you planning to do?  
  
MAGNUM  
  
I really want to forget about it..I think maybe I  
  
just want to do what I use to do.  
  
RICK  
  
Time to unwind Thomas...Get use to being home again.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Maybe, just Maybe..Lets take the boat out.   
  
RICK  
  
Sure thing.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Tell you what, what about going for a long ride.  
  
RICK  
  
Gee, I don't know.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
May do some good getting away for the day, I'll be  
  
around about sunrise.  
  
Magnum gets up and walks to the door in deep thought of Buck Greene's visit.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
EXT-MARINA CABIN CRUISER DAY  
  
Magnum walked towards the cabin cruiser in his right hand a small bag, stops and  
  
looked around and see's Rick walking towards him.  
  
RICK  
  
Hey Thomas.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Everything loaded on board?  
  
RICK   
  
Yeah, already packed some food on the boat figure  
  
we may get hungery.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Did you bring any...  
  
RICK  
  
Beer, yes that was the first to go on, so I wouldn't  
  
forget...A full ice chest...  
  
MAGNUM  
  
As soon as my guest gets here, We'll get underway.  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah sure whatever you say( puzzled)  
  
Rick looks up the pier and sees someone walking towards them.  
  
RICK  
  
Here comes your guest.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Right on time. (smiles)  
  
The female grows closier to the boat, White top and blue cut off shorts.  
  
MAGGIE  
  
Am I late Thomas?  
  
RICK  
  
Cast off Thomas...  
  
Magnum takes the line off, and throws it on the boat, does the same with the bow  
  
line as he walks to the boat and steps on, walks to the closed bridge, starts the  
  
engine and backs it slow away from the pier, puts the boat in forward gear and  
  
slowly moves out in the Marina.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Looks like Maggie you have come home the Long way.  
  
Maggie stands beside Magnum on the bridge, and Rick walks over to the wheel.  
  
RICK  
  
Yeah Thomas...I'll take over...  
  
MAGGIE   
  
Jackie called me last night....Buck's at Pearl...  
  
Guess he's pretty mad.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
Yeah sorta figured that....You didn't pick him at  
  
the airport...  
  
MAGGIE   
  
He wasn't to happy when he found out I went to see  
  
you yesterday...Guess he figured it out when I wasn't  
  
in the office all day.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
We'll worry about it tomorrow...Okay Rick lets go...  
  
RICK  
  
By the way Thomas...A Cindy Robinson left a message  
  
at the club....Said she would be here in a few days.  
  
MAGNUM  
  
She's coming here?....She was the ex-wife I was looking  
  
for her husband...  
  
RICK  
  
Which way up the coast or down the coast?  
  
(wide view)  
  
The boat moves out of the Marina and out to sea, moving out of sight, the sun  
  
danced on the water as the boat grew smaller.  
  
END PART ONE  
  
**************** 


End file.
